beingtheelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Premiere
Premiere was the first episode of Season Two of Being The Elite and is episode 101 in the series. It shows the group starting to get back together to continue the show and marks the start of both Jay Lethal's "Black Machismo" and the SCU storylines. Characters Featured *Matt Jackson *Nick Jackson *Kenny Omega *Marty Scurll *Adam Page *Flip Gordon *Jay Lethal *Christopher Daniels *Frankie Kazarian *Scoprio Sky Also appearing *Lanny Poffo *Laura Ryan *Joey Ryan Locations *Lakeland, Florida, United States YouTube Description "Flip tries to convince Matt & Nick to bring the show back. Kenny receives a package, and we find out what everyone else has been up to." Story Flip Gordon seeks out The Young Bucks and asks if they have thought about what he said to them earlier. Nick and Matt Jackson tell him that even if they wanted to bring the show back they don't even see the other stars anymore. They claim that Marty Scurll is too busy being a pop star, "Hangman" has turned very strange, they don't even want to mention Cody and Kenny Omega won't return their phone calls. Nick had sent Kenny a present and still not heard anything back. Flip asks if they will do it for their friends, family or fans and the pair dismiss him and say nothing will convince them to bring the show back. Flip asks about their 'dwindling merch sales' and the pair suddenly change their minds and suggest bringing Being The Elite back. Elsewhere Marty is talking to two offscreen voices who are berating him for his pop career so far. They claim to have signed him for five million dollars but all he does is sing cover versions of poor songs. They insist that he starts to write his own material but Scurll says he can't do that. They suggest that if all he is going to do is covers then he might as well re-join the Bullet Club and fire him. "Hangman" Page is talking to former wrestler Lanny Poffo and says that Lanny is his hero and that he has based a lot of Page's career on Poffo. Poffo claims to be a big fan of Page also and Hangman asks him if the rumours are true. Poffo says they are, that by keeping young he can still write poetry and recite it like he used to. Hangman looks confused and disappointed and leaves. As he opens the door he knocks out Jay Lethal who is coming in the other direction. Page steps over the prone Lethal but Poffo stops to help him. Lethal comes round a looks at Poffo and exclaims "Brother?" in the voice of Randy Savage. The Bucks bump into Marty Scurll and ask him about his amazing pop career and take a selfie with him. Scurll pretends he is on a world tour but asks if he can be part of the new series of Being The Elite. The Bucks say he will be too busy to be involved and doesn't need the money becasue he is so rich and leave Scurll to get on with his tour. Laura Ryan rings Cody to ask if he has seen her husband Joey Ryan as he hasn't come back from Japan. Cody is on a shuttle bus with "Hangman" and says that he hasn't seen Joey but he's probably just relaxing with Masa in Japan. Laura asks Cody to get Joey to call her if he bumps into him and Cody agrees. Page asks who was on the phone and when Cody tells him he asks if she was looking for Joey who hasn't come back from Japan. There's a flash cut of the blood covered 'body' of Ryan before Cody asks how Hangman knew that and if he had super hearing or something. In Lakeland, Florida, Christopher Daniels, Frankie Kazarian and Scorpio Sky are grabbing their bags from the trunk of their hire car and begin to berate Lakeland, saying it is a dump, just swamps, like a toilet and not as good as Southern California, but at least they are going home soon. They start shouting "SCU". Cody is in a bathroom practicing a political speech in the mirror. He asks "Hangman" what he thinks but Page says it's a bit over the top for apologising to The Bucks. Cody says the speech is to launch his attempt to run for Senator in Texas in 2020. Page looks confused but says "...if the Big Red Machine (Kane) can do it..." In Japan, Kenny receives his parcel from Nick marked 'urgent' but doesn't open it, putting it aside and staring at it as he sighs. Notes This episode marks the debut of a new opening credits, with each of the main characters striking cheesey poses. It is also the first episode to list Flip Gordon as a main character. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Christopher Daniels/Appearances Category:Frankie Kazarian/Appearances Category:Scorpio Sky/Appearances Category:Marty Scurll/Appearances Category:Cody/Appearances Category:Flip Gordon/Appearances Category:Jay Lethal/Appearances Category:Joey Ryan/Appearances Category:Matt Jackson/Appearances Category:Kenny Omega/Appearances Category:Nick Jackson/Appearances Category:Adam Page/Appearances Category:Lakeland (Location)